1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration limiter of a washing machine, and more particularly to a vibration limiter of a washing machine, which is capable of limiting excessive vibration of a tub when the tub vibrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for treating laundry such as clothes or bedclothes, using detergent-dissolved water or clean water, through processes such as washing, rinsing, and spin-drying in order to remove contaminants attached to the laundry.
Such a washing machine may include a cabinet formed with a laundry entrance while defining an appearance of the washing machine, a tub disposed within the cabinet, to receive wash water, a wash tub rotatably disposed within the tub, and a driving mechanism for rotating the wash tub.
The tub may be installed within the cabinet by support means such as hangers to connect the tub and cabinet. The tub may be joggled within the cabinet due to vibration generated during rotation of the wash tub.
When excessive vibration of the tub occurs, the tub may strike the cabinet. When the number of strikes or the level of strikes is excessive, the washing machine may shift from an original position thereof. Excessive noise may also be generated due to striking.
A spring-loaded anti-vibrator (or vibration limiter) may be installed within the washing machine, in addition to the support means. Such an anti-vibrator may be installed to allow the tub to direct contact the cabinet. Springs may absorb vibration generated during excessive vibration of the tub.
Patent Literature 1: Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0123527 (May 1, 1999).
In conventional anti-vibrators, springs have a large size because they alone should absorb impact during excessive vibration of the tub. Furthermore, the conventional anti-vibrator exhibits low reliability due to degradation in the tension of springs exhibited after prolonged use thereof.